Need You Now
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Songfic. Snape leaves Hermione and they're both miserable.


_**AN: These lyrics do not belong to me, and neither do the characters that JKR created. I just play with things, and then put them back. The song is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. The bold font is Hillary Scott singing, the underline is Charles Kelley, and the italic is them together, hopefully that clears up any confusion.**_

EDIT:: 5pts goes to bas1040. The other song was "Didn't You Know I Loved You" by Kellie Pickler. :)

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

Hermione Granger sat on the floor of the flat that she previously shared with her fiancé looking around at the deep, rich colors of the rug they'd picked out together, the beautiful crimson of the couch that she'd picked out next to the black of his favorite recliner, the earthy tones that they'd spent an afternoon painting the walls. Even the dust bunnies she could vaguely see under the couch reminded her of her Severus and how he loved to blast them away when he thought she wasn't looking.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**

She continued to sit in the middle of the floor until after one in the morning, finally summoning a bottle of wine out of the kitchen before leaning against the fireplace and drinking straight from the bottle. She picked up a hand full of floo powder several times before letting it sift slowly through her fingers, rather than tossing it into the fire beside her and calling to Severus. If only he hadn't walked out on her. He of all people should know that rumors passed around ministry are almost never true. Why he believed the one about her was beyond anything she understood.

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
To me it happens all the time

Severus Snape sat in a dank, dusty room at his childhood home and downed one more shot of Firewhiskey. The burn in his throat as it went down was nothing against the ache in his heart, or the giant hole that he may as well have blasted there when he walked out on that amazing witch. He hadn't the slightest clue why he believed that stupid rumor. Everyone knew that the rumors in the ministry were 99% started by jealous witches or wizards who wanted to ruin the person or people they were lying about. He sat, wondering if she ever thought of him as he pushed the shot glass aside and started working on finishing off his bottle. 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Each of them, unknown to the other were now sitting against their fireplaces with a bowl of floo powder and a bottle of alcohol sitting next to them, Hermione in their apartment and Severus in the library of Spinner's End.

Hermione's head drooped as she fell asleep, whispering "Severus."

Severus threw the empty bottle of firewhiskey across the room and snorted when it shattered against the wall. "She deserves better than me," he said before closing his eyes. 

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all**

Hermione woke the next morning with a horrible hangover. She stumbled to the bathroom and rattled around the medicine cabinet until she found a bottle of hangover potion and tipped it back, downing it in one gulp. She headed for the kitchen and sat down at the table, laying her head on her arms and crying. 

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**

Day turned into afternoon and Hermione turned back to her wine. The headache and momentary hangover in the morning was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she thought about Severus too much, and every inch of that blasted apartment seemed to remind her of him. "Stupid dust bunnies," she muttered, grabbed her wand and blasting them away.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Severus gave up drinking mid afternoon and threw a handful of the floo powder into the fire and stepped into the flames calling out "Our home." When he landed, he found Hermione in much the same shape he'd be in at Spinner's End.

He watched as she stumbled to her feet and he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her._And I don't know how I can do without _

They both began to cry. Severus apologized over and over. He muttered "I'm so sorry," into her hair hundreds of times as they held each other. She sobbed onto his shoulder. "Didn't you know how much I love you. I gave you everything, every part of me!"

_I just need you now_

"Please forgive me Hermione. I know I should have never believed anything about you that didn't come out of your mouth. My jealousy got the better of me and it's inexcusable, the way I treated you. I need you so badly, please forgive me."

_I just need you now_

"Severus, I need you too badly to not forgive you. You're my light, my dark, my sun, my moon. You're my everything. I can forgive you, but you can never do that to me again."

**Ooo, baby, I need you now**

_AN//There is another song lyric in this fic, 5pts to anyone who can point it out and tell me who it is by and what song it is._


End file.
